Trying not to love you
by EmmieR-92
Summary: Gemma Monroe was madly in love with her best friend who was soon to be married. Can she tell him how she feels? And if she does will he feel the same way? Cody/OC One Shot!


Disclaimer: I do not own anything WWE related, I only own my OC characters

Also, I have no qualms against Eden Stiles and I'm really happy for her and Cody.

This was written for my best friend, who is practically my Twin 3

* * *

><p><span>Trying not to love you<span>

Have you ever loved someone so much that you would do anything for them no matter how much it hurt? Have you ever dreamt of being in his arms only to wake up and find that reality is so much more different?

Gemma Monroe had. She was in love with a man who was soon to be married and every time she saw them together her heart would fall to pieces, like shattered glass laying on the floor waiting to be cleared up, but Gemma knew her heart would and could never be fixed. She knew she should have stayed away and tried to move on but every time she was away from him it felt like knives were stabbing her in the heart.

Gemma allowed her green eyes to scan the room she was currently in, brushing her blonde locks off her face as she watched her best friend, Emmie laced up her wrestling boots, her purple hair framing her face as she concentrated.

"Stop staring, you're making me do it wrong," Emmie snapped, though Gemma could tell she was only teasing. The purple haired diva sat back up, boots laced and tilted her head to the right slightly. "Still haven't spoken to him?" She queried shaking her head.

"What can I say Em? 'Yeah sure I'll come to the wedding but I love you more than she ever will?' I don't think that will go down very well." Gemma said looking down and Emmie's blue eyes filled with concern.

"He's your best friend Gem-"

"And that's all we'll ever be." Gemma said in a tone that meant the conversation was over.

"Gemma, Cody has a-"

"No Emmie, just no." she said though she couldn't suppress the butterflies that erupted in her stomach at the sound of his name.

Cody Runnels was her best friend. He was everything to Gemma and it killed her to know he was going to be marrying Eden. She was happy for them but she wished it was her with the silver band on her ring finger.

"I just want to forget. God, why can't there be a pill or something?" Gemma asked faking a smile and Emmie walked over, wrapping her arms around her friend who promptly broke into tears. "I keep trying not to love him but there's only so much I can do," she breathed between sobs. "But every time I try and think of reasons to hate him I can't. It only makes me love him more."

* * *

><p>Gemma waited for Emmie to finish her match; she would usually be ringside but today it was scheduled and Gemma didn't feel like standing in front of thousands of people. She smiled at the sight of Emmie performing her finisher as she watched backstage on one of the many screens when she felt someone come to stand beside her.<p>

"She's really shaping up the Diva's division." She felt her heart stop. She turned to face Cody, who was all decked out in his wrestling gear ad she could tell he was slowly getting into the persona of Cody Rhodes.

"You say that every time you watch her in the ring." Gemma mused though the smile on her face was being forced and Cody could see that.

"Have I done something wrong?" He asked genuinely concerned that he had offended his best friend.

"Everything's fine," she said as Emmie's match finished, announcing her the winner of the match. "Look, I'll catch up with you later okay?" She asked though she had no real motive or intention to meet with him. She turned to walk away, to hide in the safety of Emmie's locker room, when his hand gently grasped her wrist, making her stop and praying he couldn't feel the goose bumps form on her arm simply from his touch.

"Gemma please, tell me what's going inside of the pretty little head of yours," he said softly turning her around to face him while inwardly she groaned. Even when she was trying to be angry he still had the ability to make her swoon.

"I-I can't" she stuttered out and he frowned cause her to drop.

"What can't you tell me Gem?" he asked and she shook her head. She knew if Emmie had been standing there right now she would have nudged her best friend and telling her that she needed to tell him, for both of their sakes.

"I can't tell you that I love you okay?" she said tears brimming in her eyes, blurring her vision slightly. "That you shouldn't be marrying Eden or that I can't go to your stupid wedding because it should be me in that dress and not her!" She took a deep breath, though she felt sick in her stomach at the sight of Cody's shocked face. "I didn't want to be in love with you, I tried so hard to let you go but it hurts every time I try. I can't do anything without thinking of you and it kills me inside knowing that you will never feel the same way." She said the tears now falling down her face freely before yanking her arm out of his now limp grasp before running towards the locker room, slamming the door shut and rushing towards one of the benches where she collapsed in tears.

* * *

><p>Now reflecting on what she'd said, Gemma wish she could turn back time and keep her mouth shut. She had now ruined her friendship with Cody and there was no way of fixing that. He was gone. No man was going to stick around after hearing their friend admit they loved them, which only created difficulty that they didn't want to deal with.<p>

"Why am I so stupid?" She muttered to herself, head in her hands as the door opened. Gemma didn't glance up knowing it was probably Emmie when a voice spoke from behind her that was fighting back tears sat down beside her and whispered right into her ear.

"I'm dying to tell you," Cody choked. "That trying not to love you, only went so far." He said and she looked up at him confusion in her green teary eyes. "That no matter hard I tried not to need you it only tore me apart. I was only with Eden because I was trying to forget about how much I love you." He said before pressing his lips to hers gently before the sound of someone chanting 'yes' from the doorway brought them apart. Emmie stood proudly in the doorway, wearing a smile that read 'I told you so.'

* * *

><p>Please Review :) 3<p> 


End file.
